Coco Kawaii Panty
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks (Coco Kawaii Panty) Neutral B - Customer Service Side B - Up B - Flying Away Down B - Switch Special Attacks (Coco Kawaii Stocking) Neutral B - HANDS OFF MY PUDDING!! Side B - Up B - Flying Away Down B - Switch Both Final Smash - Greenscreen Roller Coaster The Cosplay Anarchy Sisters will take the opponent to a roller coaster ride that's in the background on a green screen. CCK Panty and Stocking then will decide to "jump off" the ride. This action causes the opponent to get knocked off the stage or just get huge fall damage. KOSFX (Coco Kawaii Panty) KOSFX1: Hey! KOSFX2: Don't yell at me! Star KOSFX: (Screams) KOSFX (Coco Kawaii Stocking) KOSFX1: UGH! KOSFX2: Look what you did!! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Taunts (Coco Kawaii Panty) Up: Sd: Dn: Taunts (Coco Kawaii Stocking) Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Both Laughing) Victory 2: (Coco Kawaii Panty squishes Coco Kawaii Stocking's cheeks) Victory 3: (Pose in their angel wear) Lose/Clap: (Lying down "dead" and their ghosts are present) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Moon and star Victory Music Coco Kawaii outro theme Kirby Hat Coco Kawaii Panty hair Coco Kawaii Stocking hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Hmmmm...Those two look like Panty and Stocking! Colonel: Those two are the cosplay versions of them. Snake: So...I'm fighting two girl who are just into costumes? Colonel: Yes, Snake. They are the Coco Kawaii cosplayers as Panty and Stocking Anarchy! Unlike their regular counterparts, They use silly antics in form of attacks, Such as Panty doing some "Customer Service" as she just screams at you over the phone. And Stocking attacking you for touching her pudding. And watch out when they get out their green screen roller coaster. Once they get you on, You'll feel like you just fell off. Snake: That's a scary thought. (Otacon comes in) Otacon: Hey, Snake! Are those the Coco Kawaii cosplayers? Snake: Yyyyes... Otacon: Did I tell you that she cosplayed Boku No Pi- (Colonel cuts him off) Snake: Boku No what now? Colonel: Don't worry about that, Snake. Just battle these cosplay angels. Snake: Got it! Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Starbucks Iced Coffee Pawlette Swaps *Default *Scanty & Kneesocks colors *Angel Wear *Paisano Brothers (Live action Mario Bros.) costumes *Popuko and Pipimi colors *CD-i Link and CD-i King Colors *Yoshi Suit and Lip Outfit *Steve and Alex Colors *SpongeBob and Squidward colors *Applejack and Twilight Sparkle colors Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Female Category:Coco Kawaii Category:Tag Team Category:Empty Slot Runner Ups